


The Dancing Problem

by Windian



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windian/pseuds/Windian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose offers to commit murder to get out of going to a fancy party with her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancing Problem

“You know, ‘lisha, I could just kill them,” said Rose.

The gala was due to start soon. Alisha tugged at the ties of Rose’s corset, tuning out the grumpy noises her Shepherd had been making all afternoon. “You can’t just murder everyone, Rose.”

“I could try,” Rose said, and she hissed as Alisha gave the corset another yank. “Seriously, I could have been in and out twice in the time you’ve taken to hook me into this contraption.”

Alisha turned her girlfriend round to give her _that look_. “It’s a corset, Rose.”

“More like a torture device,” said Rose. She could be so over-dramatic when it came to these things. Murder was fine, but try to put her in a nice gown? Suddenly her corset was too tight, heels too tall, and, “Look,” Rose whined, “do you really need me to come with you to this thing? You’re the one who’s good at this diplomacy stuff. And I… just don’t look good in this kind of thing.” She scratched behind her neck, as casual and careless as ever, but Alisha thought she heard a hitch of apprehension in Rose’s voice.

“Here,” Alisha said, and she tugged Rose by the hand in front of the tall looking glass. Their reflections looked back at them, Rose in red and Alisha in white; strawberries and cream. Alisha wound her arms around Rose’s waist and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. “You look lovely,” she told her.

Alisha thought she saw Rose’s eyes soften, just for a second. “I’m not dancing, though,” she said, stubborn.

Rose teased her so often, and so mercilessly, that sometimes it was fun to get her own back. “That’s fine. I know Sergei would be kind enough to offer me a dance,” she said. “Or maybe the prince. Or perhaps even the Marquess’s son, the one who keeps sending me flowers…”

Rose detached herself from her arms, stiffly holding out her hand to her.

“Rose?”

Rose’s jaw was set in a stubborn line. “We need to practice, don’t we?”

“Now Rose, I truly wouldn’t want you to force something you didn’t want to do…” Alisha said, words tripping lightly off her tongue. Her girlfriend narrowed her eyes at her.

“Can it, Alisha. We’re dancing.”


End file.
